Greek magic
by Chellelove
Summary: first in my Mythology series. Bella is evil, and her plan's for the Cullen's are turning deadly. The Cullen's have no hope of defeating Bella until the arrival of four strangers, who are apart of Leah's past
1. introduction

**First I want it to be known that I am not following mythology by the legends for this series. I love mythology especially the Greek and Arthurian and I know a lot of the myths, but in my mythology series I've changed some stuff to fit the stories.**

**I am starting with this story Greek Magic, this isn't the prologue, I decided to add this page to explain my story better, so that you won't get lost, hopefully. I have made a lot of changes to the myth and I thought it would be easier if I explained everything about the Greeks beginning before I start the story. **

**Immortals: strong magical being who are considered witches only stronger, the 12 major immortals can cast spells, power over the elements, and most witchy powers, and have powers that they were given rule over.**

**My myth (for the story): the Greek 'gods and goddess' weren't really gods or goddess, they were strong magical being known as immortal's. Zeus and Hera were the first; they married and had two children Ares and Athena. Years after the birth of their children they noticed that many of their brethren were being killed by werewolf's and vampire, enemies who were banning together to take down the immortals, who they feared. Zeus and Hera sent their mightiest warriors Ares and Athena to defeat their enemies, and they did as they were told, but when they returned they told their parents of the many children, who were all strong but were orphaned because of the war, so Hera took it upon herself to adopt the orphans, twins Apollo and Artemis, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, and Hephaestus. When the orphan's reached adulthood Zeus who was power hungry decided to ask his children to help him, together they took control of the world, but all wasn't well. After years of ruling Zeus had turned evil and had plans to destroy humans, so the other 11 immortal rulers had no choice but to kill Zeus. And ever since they have watched the world, keeping peace, and protecting the ones who don't realize that the things that go bump in the night are actually real.**

**The immortals (each immortal has an symbol, it appears on anyone who is under the protection of that immortal)**

**Zeus: (symbol: thunderbolt) (dead) - the immortal of sky, thunder, and lightening, ruler over law justice, and order. Was the first immortal, but turned evil, only died when all 11 other immortal rulers killed him together?**

**Hera: (Symbol: Diadem)- the immortal of marriage, woman, and birth. Is kind. Will give anything for all 10 of her children.**

**Ares: (symbol: Spear)- the male immortal of war, virtues, and violence. Doesn't use his head most of the time. Is protective of the ones he loves, especially his little sister Athena.**

**Athena: (symbol: owl)- the female immortal of wisdom, war, divine intelligence, and crafts. Is a tomboy, which upsets Hera, but is her mother right hand. Is extremely intelligent, is the only one who can control Ares.**

**Apollo: (symbol: Lyre)- the immortal of music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light, and knowledge. Is the most handsome immortal, is kind and caring, is protective of his twin Artemis. Is physic.**

**Artemis: (symbol: Bow)- the immortal of the hunt, forests, hills, and the moon. Is tomboyish, she is beautiful, but can sometimes be mistaken for a guy. Is the third best warrior, and is the youngest of the immortals.**

**Aphrodite: (symbol: Rose)- the immortal of love, beauty, and sexuality. Is the most beautiful immortal, and possibly the most beautiful female. Is kind of gothic, believes everything is beautiful in its own way, and doesn't like what she rules over. Very down to earth.**

**Poseidon: (symbol: trident)- the immortal of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. Very childish, is a joker, best friends with Hades, married to Hestia.**

**Hades: (symbol: Cerberus)- the immortal of the underworld, the dead, and riches. Very serious, and is a Goth, is married to Hecate.**

**Hestia: (symbol the hearth)- the immortal of the hearth. Is the weakest of the immortal, but still powerful, Is shy. Married to Poseidon.**

**Hermes: (symbol: tortoise)- the immortal of commerce, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes. Loves anything fast, Is very serious. Hephaestus cousin and best friend.**

**Hephaestus: (symbol: hammer)- the immortal of fire, and crafts. Is very handsome, but in ancient time got in a fight with Athena and the only time anyone ever saw him was when he still had his wounds so everyone thought he was ugly. Hermes's cousin and best friend.**

***Hecate: A witch, who served under Artemis, fell in love with Hades and married him.**


	2. prologue

**Here's the story that I had the poll on. This is a Jasper and Leah story, but they do not get together. The other less main characters are Edward, Alice, and Jacob, and it will involve the Cullen's and Pack. In this story Bella is evil, and she's not what she seem, but you'll have to wait till later for that.**

**Here is the prologue and chapter one will most likely be put up Monday. This is a T rated story for now, but the rating may change to M.**

**Also in this story Sue is a nurse.**

Greek Magic

Prologue

My wife and I couldn't be happier. We have just had a baby girl who we named Leah, and she is perfect. Tonight was the first full night sleep we've had in a month and I was going to go check on Leah. When I reached her crib I noticed that my baby wasn't breathing, and she was turning blue.

"NO", I screamed as I grabbed Leah and ran her to the kitchen where Sue was, I started trying to revive her, but Sue pulled me away. "Harry, honey she's blue", Sue said crying, "She's gone harry, and from the way it looks she's been dead for a few hours".

"NO", I screamed, "TAHA AKI, ANYONE PLEASE, SAVE MY BABY", "maybe we can help", a woman said. She and the male with her had appeared from thin air, they both had red hair and ice blue eyes, and they seemed to be siblings. "Who are you", Sue asked. "My name is Athena, and this is my older brother Ares", Athena said smiling at us as she took Leah's small dead body from me, "She is beautiful dear brother; fate favored you when she was created. Harry, Sue my brother can revive her, if he gives her the mark of his symbol then she will be brought back to life, but it will also give her some powers that match my brothers, and also when the time comes she will be able to become a shifter like you tribe legends describe".

"What are you", I asked, not knowing if I could trust these two strangers. "We are immortals", Ares said taking Leah's dead body from Athena, when he looked at my daughter he had love in her eyes, "in ancient times we were considered to be gods, but that wasn't the truth". "Save her, please", Sue begged.

"He will", Athena said as Ares put his hand on Leah's shoulder, and his hand glowed white and a spear appeared before it disappeared again, afterwards Leah started breathing again. "she is special", Athena said as Ares handed Leah back to me, "you must tell her of this, you must make sure she know her future, and is ready because on her thirteenth summer I will return and take her with me. For three months she will live with me and my family, we will teach her to control the gifts that my brother gave her". After that they disappeared.

Leah thrived after that night, the only sign that we had of Athena and Ares visit was the spear symbol that appeared on Leah's shoulder whenever my baby got upset.

**First of all Leah died of SID's, Harry and Sue both love her in this story, and the only reason that Sue pulled Harry away was because she's a nurse and knew that Leah was dead. Also the symbol that the immortals have can be given to anyone that they see fit to have their mark (it's very rare). It is very uncommon for a human to receive the symbols of more than two immortals, and rarely is someone given the symbol of all twelve. I hope you like, please review**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank QueenofDream-DreamaWishaKiss, GothChiq80, Ailssa21, loukritia, 19ADHD96, brankel1, MiZzTraditionalGurl, Sthrnpanther06, and all my readers.**

**I hope you liked this story, I really like the idea of this series, but thats most likely the Mythology fan in me.**

**I am sorry if this chapter has any mistakes. I have no beta and I am writing this on wordpad when I usually write on Microsoft works.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter One

Olympus, thirteen summers later

Athena's POV

My family hasn't lived together in Olympus in centries, but we have all returned to help Leah. It has been a month since I brought Leah here, and we already love her.

Ares has been the one in charge of her training, and today he was teaching her how to sword fight while Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and I watched.

"She has changed him for the better", Artemis said, "I love him dearly, but I couldn't stand him before Leah came into his life". "I agree", Aphrodite said smirking, "Athena you brother was a jerk". "He was", I agreed, my brother is known as the immortal of violence for a reason, "It will be the same when you find your mate Aphrodite, you'll hopefully become bearble".

"Hey, excuse me for trying to bring spice into your miserable existance", Aphrodite joked, Aphrodite used to be shallow and lived up to the myths about her, until we left Olympus, we all love the influence that living with the humans has done to her, "I do feel sorry for your mate though, he'll lose every fight".

"At least we know how to fight", Artemis said. "I am a firm believer in womans rights", Aphrodite said smiling, "but i'm a lover not a fighter, that's what I have magic, and you four for". "Yes, we all remember how you used to use your beauty to pro...", Apollo started before he went compleatly still and his eyes glossed over.

"Ares get over here now", I said loud enough so that he could hear. Ares lowered his sword and took Leah's free hand leading her over to us. "What happened", Ares asked worried. "He's having a vision", I explained, Apollo came out of one vision just to be pulled into another, "It must be important, he hasn't had a double vision in age's".

"Aphrodite take Leah and go to your room", Apollo said after he came out of his last vision, "we have somewhere to go, we need you to watch her tonight". "Awsome", Aphrodite said, "lets go Leah, I bought a few barbie's yesterday, we can go and snap their heads off, it'll be fun". "Ok", Leah said, not knowing what to make of Aphrodite's suggestion.

"What did you see", Artemis asked after Aphrodite and Leah had left. "We must leave now", Apollo explined, "we have all been careless, one of our own blood has spent the last three hundred years planning the downfall of Athen's, Mine, and your mates, and Leah will soon be drawn into her web. We have to wait to stop her, but we must go to Hecate's Russian castle now".

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I hadn't seen this sooner", Hecate said as she led us throught her castle's dungon she took out the key and open the lock revealing the broken and dead body of a male, "oh my, how could I have let this happen, I should have known". "This is not your fault", Artemis said hugging our brothers wife, "you had no way of knowing this would happen, you did nothing wrong".<p>

"We will all give him our symbol", Apollo said shocking us all, no one has ever worn the symbol of more than two immortals, "he will be improant to us, and our mates, he will all the protection he can recieve, and he's been dead for days, it will make reviving him easier". "Ok", I said as Ares and I touched his right arm, and Apollo and Artemis touched his left.

I took longer to revive him because he had been dead for a while, when he finilly started brething again he started coughing. "It's ok", I said rubbing his back, "You are safe now. What is your name". "Brandon", he answered me, Brandon Swan".

**I hope you like. Please review.**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank brankel1, Alissa21, Pizza9612, bad-princess400, mystic night92, and all my readers.I was going to update this early yesterday but my computer made me mad. Also this chapter will explain some of Brandon's story, and you'll get to see how Bella is involved.**

**This chapter will have mistakes. I'm sorry but I'm not the best at grammer and the Microsoft Works on my compter isn't working right now.**

**Immortal's flash, which is like teleporting, but each immortal gives off a color when they flash or with their symbol's. Zeus (Grey), Hera (Brown), Athena (Dark Blue), Ares (Dark Red), Apollo (Yellow), Artemis (White), Aphrodite (Pink), Poseidon (Lite Blue), Hades (Black), Hestia (Lite Red), Hermes (Green), and Hephaestus (Purple)**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter two

Brandon's POV

The only thing I've ever known is darkness. I have been locked away since birth, it wasn't because of anything I did, or my parents did, I was locked away because of chance.

I wished for death when I was alive, because I was a pawn in a twisted females plan. I never got to see the monster who ruined my life, but I knew her voice, she told me many times of a man named Carlisle who had ruined her life and took everything away from her, she told me how she had spent the past three hundred years plotting his and his family's downfall.

She did tell me once that my parents had loved me for the three days she allowed them to keep me, and how they were now divorced. she said if she had left us alone my parents would still be happy together, but they are just pawns in her plan also.

The life I've gained with the immortals makes up for the pain I felt as a human, at least most of the timec. I am proud to bare the symbols of Athens, Ares, Apollo, and Artemis, but there are times when I fell alone.

I existed like this for years, until the day Artemis asked me to help her, Apollo, Athena, Ares, and Aphrodite. Artemis flashed me and her to a clearing, and the others were already there waiting on us.

There was ash everywhere, and there was areas that where still on fire. "Her body is destroyed", Ares said angerily, "she was an innocent, she didn't deserve this fate". "Then we right what has been wronged", Artemis said as they all walked to a set of Ashes that was still on fire, "are you joining us this time Aphrodite". "Sure", Aphrodite said, "anything for young love".

Artemis started chanting in Greek while all five of them bent down and plased their right hands over the ashes, before long the ashes turned into a clothless girl, who bore all five of their symbol's.

I felt an instent need to protect her, so I walked over and offered her my jacket. When she took it she brushed my hand and we both felt a jolt, when she finilly looked at me everything felt right.

* * *

><p>Leah's POV<p>

I missed my family while I was at Olympus, but when I returned home I missed my immortal family, espically Ares. My first year of high school I met a junior named Sam Uley, I like him a lot, so when he asked me out I said yes, even though it felt wrong for me to date him.

I really liked Sam, but when he imprinted on my cousin Emily they betrayed me. I was angry at Sam for stringing me along after he got together with my cousin, and I was angry at Emily for letting him. I knew that the anger they caused would make me go through the change, but I wasn't ready to become a wolf yet.

When I finally went through the change I was still angry, but I wasn't as angry as my pack believed me to be. I had secrets that I had to keep, and the anger and mean thoughts kept the others from seeing what I wanted to hide from them.

I would have been glad to tell my brothers the truth, but because of Bella Swan's prescence I wouldn't. I didn't know why at the time but I never trusted Bella, there was something about her that wouldn't let me trust her, even though I tried.

I didn't learn why I felt this way about Bella until two years after the volturi battle. Jacob was at the Cullen's visiting Renesmee, even though he'd told me recently that he felt as if the imprint on Renesmee was losing it's power, he also told me that he was starting to not trust Bella, so I had been keeping an eye on the both of them.

Sam had a message he needed to get to Jacob, so since I was Jacob's beta he asked me to deliver it. when I got to the Cullen's I noticed Bella and Alice outside the house, so I walked to the end of the tree line and used a gift I had gotten from Ares to mask myself.

"What are you", I heard Alice ask Bella, Alice seemed angry and scared. "I"m an immortal", Bella answered Alice smuggly, as two huge immortals grabed Alice, "my name is Isabella, but I was born to Hades and Hecate, I have spent a long time plotting the downfall of Carlisle Cullen and his beloved family".

**I hope you enjoyed. I said earlier in the story that the immortals didn't give away their symbol lightly, Bree and Brandon were the first two to wear an immortals symbol in over three hundred years, an immortal's Mate is given their mates sign when their mate accepts them, Leah is Ares mate and would have given it to Leah eventully, but instead he had to give it to her when she was a baby to bring her back to like (the symbol is stong). Harry didn't die of a heart attack in this story, he's still alive and kicking. Also Sam and Jacob's alpha command doesn't effect Leah, since she is only half shifer because of the mark. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank bad-princess400, Alissa21, brankel1, Musicality101, and all my readers.**

**This chapter is Bella's story, this explains her past, and this explains some of Brandon's story as well.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

I am an immortal, and I'm the daughter of one of the immortal rulers which makes me powerfull. When I was young I felt weak compared to the other members in my family, so I decided to creat an army. I had planed on taking down my family and becoming the ruler of all the immortal's but my plan was ruined by a leech.

Carlisle Cullen didn't know what we were, but he heard me meeting with my second in comand, and he heard that I planed on destroying my family, so being the good man he was he told my parents and they overreacted.

My father removed his symbol from me which made me weaker, then he and his family banished me. I swore on that day that not only would my family pay, but I promised myself that I would take down Carlise and his future family of leeches.

I started off slowly. I forced Alice's parents to send her to an asylum and I forced her to see herself with Jasper, even though they wern't ment to be mates. I gave Maria the idea of turning Jasper, and I fored him to be weak when it came to human blood. I overtook Esme's husband on many occasions and I beat her, and I forced her to miscarry. I forced the five men who raped Rosalie to harm her, and I forced Emmett to be attacked by a bear.

I decided that this wasn't enough so I made sure that in the future I would be taken into their family so I could destroy them from the inside. I found a young couple, Charlie and Renee Swan, they had just had a newborn son, so I kidnapped him and locked him away in my moms old castle in Russia, she didn't use it anyway. I erased Charlie and Renee's memory of their son and replaced them with a daughter, me. I have the ability to shift forms, so I was able to play the part of their child for many years. When they divorced I brought in one of my soldiers Phillip for help.

I was able to become apart of the Cullen's, Edward was lonley, and I used that to my advantage. After Edward 'interduced' me to his family I forced James and Victoria to attack me and he nearly killed me but I could have taken him down if i had needed to.

I almost ruined my chance at revenge when Jasper almost attacked me, but I was smart I used the wolf's and volturi to my advantage and made the Cullen's return to me.

Victoria creating a newborn army to attack me was never part of my plan, but they did serve my cause, she made the Cullen's and most of the pack care more for me for a while at least.

I was to marry Edward, he's a weak leech who I didn't even like but he was my ticket to the Cullen's. Jacob Black who had been very usefull to me in the past was breaking away from me after my marriage, so I used magic to become pregnect with one of my lovers child, and when she was born I forced him to imprint. My daughter doesn't mind, she's perfect in my eyes, and loves the power she has over Jacob.

I gladly became a vampire, it added to my powers. It is nearing the time when I will take my revenge on the Cullen's, but all of that almost changed because of one little mistake. I wasn't watching the vision's Alice was seeing.

* * *

><p>I walking outside, I noticed Alice leave the house, she was upset so I read her mind and I saw her vision. she had seen me attacking her family, sadly the vision didn't show who'd won, but I they didn't stand a chance against me so I wasn't worried. I silently called my guards who appared beside me, shocking Alice.<p>

"What are you", Alice asked me, I could sense that she was angry and scared. "I"m an immortal", I answered Alice smuggl, as my guard's men grabed Alice, "my name is Isabella, but I was born to Hades and Hecate, I have spent a long time plotting the downfall of Carlisle Cullen and his beloved family".

"Why", Alice asked trying to fight the men holding her. "He ruined my life", I said waving my guards away, "take her to the asylem she lived in as a human, it's empty and no one will miss her".

They teleported her away, I decided to go back in the house, trying to think of an excuse to tell the Cullen's about where Alice had ran off to when I heard movement in the forest. I looked thinking I had been caught, but I didn't see or sense anyone. Good, I have gone to far with this plan for it to be ruined now.

**I hope you liked. Please Review, I have problems with this story because I don't know if it's going well and it is effecting the other stories in this series.**

**Amanda**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank Alissa21, brankel1, Miia90, and all my reader's.**

**I am sorry that It's been a while since updating this story, but I was working on finishing two of my stories and starting two other's..**

**I added two new Twilight story's this morning, What he lost which is a Jasper story, and Becoming Visible which goes with When one door closed, and is Kim and Jared's story. **

**I am almost done with Alpha's Mate, and I have already decided that I will add one of my Charmed stories after I finish it, but I need to work on it some more. I may go ahead and add it a little early since this one will be done soon. I don't want to have more than six stories that I'm working on at a time, but I may be making an exception.**

**I'm still sorry for any mistake's, I'm still working without Microsoft Work's.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Four

Apollo's POV

Apollo's Vision

The pixie vampire that's my mate was being dragged through an abandoned asylem. The two immortal's were overpoweringher, and after a while of fighting her were finilly able to drag her into a dark room. My mate tried to escape her prision, but she wasn't strong enough.

"LET ME GO", my mate screamed hitting the door, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. JASPER WILL FIND OUT I'M HERE AND HE WILL COME RESCUE ME". "Shut up", on of the guard's said, "he's not your mate, our master made you believe he was. The Cullen's won't miss you for long because they will be dead soon. Then our master will come for you". "NO", my mate screamed upset, "SHE CAN'T DO THIS".

* * *

><p>"It's happening", I said running into the great room on olympus. "What is happening my son", mother Hera asked worried. "Isabella is getting ready to attack the Cullen's", I explained to everyone, "she has already taken my mate and locked her in an abandoned asylem in Mississippi".<p>

"WHAT", Hades screamed, he was angry. Isabella was his daughter at one time, and her betrayel had hurt him and Hecate. "We will handle this", Athena said walking over to me, "Mom take Brandon, Bree, Hades, Hecate, Hestia, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hermes with you to the Cullen's home and watch over them until we get there, while the rest of us go and rescue Apollo's mate".

"What about Leah", Ares asked, "she is friend's with the Cullen's". "Call her", Athena said, "explain to her and tell her what's going on and to go and stay with mom until we get there, Isabella can't harm Leah, brother, Leah has your symbol, and the symbol Isabella's was given was taken away from her".

Athena, Ares, Artemis, Aphrodite and I all flashed to the asylem where my mate was being held. "Why bring her here", my twin asked me. "Her parent's sent her here as a child", I explained, "Isabella must have known about it and sent her here to hurt her".

"I'm tired of our dear cousin", Aphrodite said angerily, "we should have killed her when we found out that she wanted us dead". "I agree", Artemis said as we got ready to rescue my mate.

"When we get done Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis will take Apollo's mate and wait with the rest of the family", Athena said looking at me, "we will go with you, but before we go and confront dear Isabella Ares and I need to talk to Leah".

"Fine", Aphrodite said, "as long as we kick Isabella's ass I'll be happy". We all agreed, Isabella is our cousin, but not only does she want us dead so that she can rule the immortal's, but now she's messing with our mate's. Isabella never was smart, but you would think she would have learned what happen's when someone threaten's an immortal's mate.

**I hope you enjoyed. This is a mostly a filler chapter, but the next one will be about Alice being rescued. Please Review. **

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank Alissa21, brankel1, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, and all my readers.**

****I want to go ahead and try to update all my stories tonight, I have a test I have to be ready for on monday, and I'm looking for a job, but hopefully I will be able to update sometimes this weekend.****

****I have started my Charmed story, Shadow's Light, it's the one I planed on adding when I finished _Alpha's Mate_.****

****I'm sorry for any mistake's, I don't have a beta or Microsoft Works.****

****I don't own Twilight.****

Chapter Five

Ares POV

Isabella didn't disapoint us, she had a small army watching Alice, but me and Athena are called the god and goddess of war for a reason, they didn't stand a chance against us. We took down the immoratl's watching the door and the halls first, then we came across the main room.

We stood in the shadow's, Athena told Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo to go get Alice while we would go and handle the rest of the immortals. "Good luck", I told my sister smirking at the annoyed look she gave me, "you'll need it if you want to get as many of them as I will".

"You wish big brother", Athena said as we attacked. they didn't stand a chance, we had all fifty immortal's defeated in five minutes, then we turned back and went the way that the others had went, finding our adopted sibilings with Alice.

"How is she", Athena asked. "I'm fine", Alice said looking at us, "can you please tell me what's going on, why would Bella do this to me, she's supposed to be my best friend".

"We'll tell you everything when we rescue your family", Artemis said, "but the short version is that Bella is actully our cousin Isabella, Carlisle Cullen pissed her off years ago and she apparently decided to make him suffer for it. She's spent years lying and shaping your family in a way that will make her torture as bad as she can. The truth is that your my brother Apollo's mate, Leah Clearwater is Ares mate, Edward is my mate, Jasper is Athena's mate, and Jacob Black is Aphrodite mate. Isabella used her power to make you thank you all were mated to each other, and sent you here because you were getting in the way of her hurting your family".

"Let's go", I said cutting Alice off, we didn't have time to explaine everything, if we guessed right, tonight is going to be the night that Isabella decided to finish getting her revenge. Apollo held Alice and we all flashed to the wood's that surronded the Cullen's land, where my Leah will be waiting on me.

**I hope you enjoy. Its short, but I wasn't going to update for a few days. Please Review, it gets me to update sooner.**

**Amanda**


	8. Author's Note

Author's note

Sorry, I know it's been a while but I had to move, and should be moving again soon, and I've had a lot going on in my life so I haven't been updating, but I plan on updating soon (if my computer will act right I hope to update next week).

I've had a lot of new story ideas, and for one of them I have a good idea but the couples arn't coming together so I will try to add a poll and hopefully your input will help.

The story is a five part story for twilight, it will begin about ten years before twilight, and will have Bree (she will be shy, and suffered from abuse. She will be human), and an o/c named Lindsey(she will be outgoing and loud, she is Bree's best friend and is dying).

The poll will be on who the main couples should be, the choices are

Emmett/Bree/Rosalie, Jasper/Lindsey/Alice

Emmett/Bree, Jasper/Lindsey, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Lindsey, Jasper/Bree, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Bree, Alice/Lindsey

Amanda

Emmett/Bree, Rosalie/Lindsey, Alice/Jasper


	9. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank Miss Jessica Cullen, Alissa21, brankel1, DarkBeauty21, Skye Clearwater, DannyGrangerMalfoy, darkdeamon41, iantoharkness4ever, Kagome Echizen Pan, and all of my readers.**

**It's been a while, I've had a lot of drama in my life lately, and I am sadly in need of a better computer. Thankfully all of this will be getting better soon, and I should have a new computer by Febuary.**

**I will be finished with my story Alpha's Mate soon, I added the story I had my poll on it's called Matters of the Heart: Pre-Twiligh, its an Emmett/Bree/Rosalie and Jasper/Lindsey/Alice story. I have also added a story under Once Upon a Time called Once Upon a Time in Storybrook.**

**I now have nine storys on here, and its soon going to be eight. I don't plan on stopping working on any of my storys but the ones that get the most reviews and ect will most likely get updated faster than the ones that get the least.**

**I don't have a beta for this story, and I'm writing with wordpad, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Six

Leah's POV

"Hera", I said as I hugged my best friends mother, "I've missed you". "As have I my dear", Hera replied looking to the Cullen's house. Everything was quiet, not the peaceful quiet that I've noticed usually surrounded the Cullen's but the type that came before something bad happened, "I see that Ares has told you what is about to happen".

"Yes", I answered, "I haven't seen him since I phased, but we still talk to each other, and he has told me the truth about Isabella, and what her plans are for the Cullen's and the pack. She won't get away with it". "Of course no my dear", Hera said smiling, "she is no match for us".

"Leah my darling it's good to see you again", Hestia said hugging me then letting me go st that I could see the rest of the immortals. "Last time we saw you baby girl you were a little thing", Poseidon said, "how you've grown, Ares won't know what to do with himself".

"Where's Ares", I asked looking at Hera. "Isabella sent Alice Cullen away, and she is Apollo's mate so Athena, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite went to rescue Alice", Hera answered me, "they will be arriving after they save Alice, then we will all confront Isabella".

"Ares has missed you Leah", Hecate said smiling, "you have tamed my beastly brother Leah, we all love you for that my darling. We have all be so worried about you". "I am fine", I reasurred Hecate. "You will be", Hephaestus said smiling at me, "Ares does not like you being hurt, heck none of us like seeing you hurt, we will be taking care of you from now own".

"Come with me dear", Hera said taking my hand and walking me towards two people I've never met before, but I noticed that they both had immortal symbols on their arms, "Leah this is Brandon Swan and his mate Bree Swan". "What", I asked shocked by their last names.

"Brandon is Charlie and Rene Swan's real child", Here explained to me, "Isabella kidnapped Brandon when he was only a newborn, Ares, Artemis, Athena, and Apollo found him a few years ago. Bree on the other hand was a vampire before she was killed, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite brought her back to life because she is Brandon's mate".

"Hi", Brandon said while Bree smiled at me". "Hello", I said as a dark blue, dark red, yellow, white and pink flash appeared behind Brandon and Bree before revealing the five missing immortals and Alice Cullen. "Ares", I said before running up to him and hugging him, when I stepped back to get a better look at him everything changed.

Ares has always been important to me, but now he is the most important person in my life. Nothing that has happened before matter anymore, the pain, heartbreak, and anger didn't exist anymore. For the first time in a long time I felt happy.

"It's about time", Athena said hugging me, "I was getting tired of Ares mopping around. Leah I've missed you". "What about my family", Alice asked looking to Apollo for answers. "We're going", Aphrodite said as she hugged me, followed by Artemis and Apollo, "Isabella won't get the chance to harm them, trust us, she's...". Aphrodite was stopped by a loud commotion coming from the Cullen's house. "Let's go", Athena said as we made out way over to the house, "Leah you go first, we don't want her to know that we are here just yet".

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	10. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank brankel1, max artemis potter, verdangelwings, Saxer, blackwater333, and all of my readers.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had planned on only taking a week long hiatus, but I've been sick, stressed and will be moving soon, but I plan on updating more. I have decided to keep going with all of the stories I'm working on now, and later on I will add a corrected version of my first three stories.**

**I have a beta for this story, but we are having communication problems on here.**

**I don't own twilight, just borrowing.**

Chapter seven

Jasper's POV

"Where could she be", I asked my family, the pack, and their elders and imprints. I'm worried about my wife, I haven't seen her in hours, and if she was going somewhere she would have told me. "She's probably left to go shopping somewhere", Bella said smugly. "No she's not", Edward said looking at Bella in shock, "Alice always gives us warning before she goes anywhere, something not right and you know it".

"Leave her alone", Renesmee said angrily as she left Jacob's side and walked over to Bella. "She probably forgot to tell anyone that she was leaving, or she left Jasper", Bella said causing everyone to get angry over her and Renesmee's actions. "Why should we be worried".

"She's your friend Bella", Jacob said, and she's missing, what if something bad has happened to her". "Whatever", Bella said standing up and looking over to Carlisle, I never wanted to be a part of this family".

"Then why did you want to be a Cullen so badly", Rosalie asked. "Revenge", Bella said with an evil smirk, "I saw my chance to finally destroy your family and I took it. Carlisle Cullen ruined my life a long time ago and now I will ruin his". "No", Carlisle whispered, as he must have realized how he knew Bella. "Yes Carlisle", Bella said angrily, " I have waited a long time for this".

"Get over yourself Isabella", Leah Clearwater said as she walked into the house, " you brought it on yourself, you're the one who wanted to destroy your family. You should thank Carlisle, if you would have went against the Olympians Athena and Ares would have killed you". "How", Bella asked, while the rest of us watched them confused. "I am a friend of the Olympians", Leah said smirking at Bella, "I am especially close with Ares and Athena".

"How", Bella asked again. "I died when I was a baby", Leah said smiling sadly at her mother, "Ares and Athena came, and Ares gave me his symbol which brought me back to life". "how has my uncle been", Bella asked angrily.

"He's been great", Leah said, "the Olympians are pissed at you though. Your family loved you and in return you planned on creating an army to destroy them, your father had every right to remove his symbol from you. You cold have lived a peaceful life and regained your family's trust, but instead you spent over three hundred years trying to hurt Carlisle and his family".

"I know what you have done to the Cullen's ", Leah continued, " you caused Esme to miscarry and you took over her ex-husband and made him abuse her. You used Royce so that he would rape and almost kill Rosalie. You had Maria turn Jasper, and caused his bloodlust. You talked Alice's parents into believing that she was possessed which led them to abuse her and lock her away in an asylum. You kidnapped and tried to kill Charlie and Renee's son so you could take his place. You made Alice and Jasper believer they were mates. And lastly you made Edward believe he was your mate, and Renesmee was his child. You may think that you have won, but all you've done was make the Olympian's realize that they needed to finally destroy you".

"What", Bella asked shocked, her fear so strong that it almost knocked me out. "Your mistake was that you attacked that Cullen's, Leah said smugly, "I'm Ares mate, Jacob is Aphrodite's mate, Alice is Apollo's mate, Jasper is Athena's mate, and Edward is Artemis's mate".

"She never did understand that it is stupid to mess with an immortal's mate", a beautiful female said as she and eleven strangers walked into the house with Alice, "hello cousin, it's been to long". Aaatheena", Bella stuttered, she was afraid of this woman, but I am spellbound.

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	11. Chapter 8

**I want to thank Xo BellaItalia oX, heartsgirl, and brankel1, and all my readers.**

**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm better, I've moved, and I have a working computer and Wi-Fi which means I'm back unless something happens.**

**I don't have a beta for this story but if anyone out there wants to be the beta for this story or any of my other Twilight stories I am looking. I have a new computer so most of my mistakes get fixed.**

**I don't own Twilight or Greek Mythology**

Chapter Eight

Athena's POV

"You can't be here", Bella said as she slowly backed away from us, it was clear that she feared us. "When did you become the boss of me", I asked smirking, "you must have forgotten niece that you do not stand a chance against any of us, especially when we are a united front".

"What's going on", Carlisle Cullen asked us, "I remember Isabella from my time with the volturi, but I do not know why she hates me or my family so much".

"Over three hundred years ago Isabella decided that she was going to kill us so that she could take over as the ruler of the immortals", my mother said stepping forward so that she stood beside me and Ares, "at the time she was visiting the volturi and you overheard her discussing our demise with one of her generals. At the time you thought that she meant to destroy the volturi so you told Aro what you had heard, he realized what her real plans were and he warned us because the three volturi kings knew of our existence and they wanted to gain or favor. We confronted Isabella, and Hades removed his symbol from his daughter and banished her".

"He had no right", Isabella said angrily looking over at Carlisle. "He had every right you ungrateful brat", Hades said stepping forward from behind Artemis, followed by Hecate, "your mother and I gave you everything you ever wanted, and in return you decided that your family deserved to be massacred. By the laws of the immortals you should have been killed, but you were my child so I begged my family to banish you. I won't make that mistake again".

"You shouldn't have come here", Artemis said calmly, "you had the chance to lead a peaceful life but instead you chose to target a family that contains our mates. You recent actions and the fact that you still want us dead has signed your death warrant".

"He ruined my life", Isabella said weakly. "You ruined your own life", Ares said angrily, "Carlisle Cullen did nothing wrong, you did. You don't even realize that he saved your life, if you would have led an army against the army that Athena and I lead then you would be dead. You were always the weakest link in this family, and you knew it". "You're wrong, I will defeat you", Isabella said before she flashed away.

"Bella has done so much to ruin our lives", Carlisle said looking over at us sadly, "how do we fix all of the things she has done". "We will help", mom said looking over at all of her children. "why don't my children that have mates that are Cullen's take their mates and go talk. I'll stay here and explain everything to the rest of the Cullen's and wolfs. The rest of you can go home".

**I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is fine, but please do not send me flames.**

**Amanda**


End file.
